Demons and Ghosts
by DreamWriter98
Summary: The war is over, but the fight is not. Galbatorix still has loyal servants, and the priests of Helgrind still want revenge. Everyone has new demons and old ghosts to face. Eragon must come to terms with his fate, and Nasuada must learn to govern a country. Meanwhile, Murtagh tries to atone for his sins and Arya must raise a new generation of Dragon Riders and send them to Eragon.


It was strange how the landscape changed. The trees and the mountains gradually swallowed the plains, as if the forces of nature were no longer held back by people and elves and dwarves. Eragon could catch glimpses of animals, both familiar and unfamiliar, through the trees as he paced. The elves thrived in the stillness of their surroundings. Many spent the hours walking in their waking dreams, or pursuing hobbies such as music and art. But Eragon was restless. His body thrummed with energy that refused to be spent. Sparring, doing the Rimgar, even flying with Saphira could not coax him into rest. In the rare moments when he slept, he was plagued with nightmares. The elves' music helped soothe him, but not enough that he could fall into a waking dream.

Eragon sighed, running his hands through his hair. He wanted to scream and he didn't even know why.

 _Eragon, be at peace. You're making it hard for me to nap._ A little puff of smoke escaped Saphira's nostrils as she snorted in annoyance.

 _I'm sorry, but I can't help it._ Eragon walked over to Saphira and sat against her side. A tear slid down his cheek and he blinked in surprise at the unexpected wetness.

 _Oh, Little One, I'm sorry too. I know what you feel, but I don't experience it like you do. I am a hunter. It is against my nature to grieve the lives of my prey._ Saphira lifted her wing curled her tail around Eragon, forming a living tent.

 _It's not just that,_ Eragon said, looking down at his hands. The blue of Saphira's wings gave his skin an unnatural glow. _I feel so restless. After Garrow died and we left the farm with Brom, we traveled all around Alagaesia hunting the Ra'zac. After Brom died, we joined the Varden to defeat Galbatorix. We were always traveling, fighting. I had a reason to keep on living, to push through any difficulty that we faced. Now that Galbatorix is dead, I'm lost. My mind tells me that I need to settle down and raise the new dragons, but I don't want to be a babysitter the rest of my life,_ Eragon said bitterly.

 _Eragon, you cannot dwell on the past. Turn your mind towards the future. You will be so much more than a simple babysitter. You will train a new order of Riders. You will raise and teach the next generation. Is that not a worthy task?_

Eragon was silent for a long time. His fingers drummed against his legs. Finally Eragon smiled wryly. _You're right, as you always are._

Saphira hummed in satisfaction at the compliment and pulled Eragon a little closer to her side. _Try to get some rest, Little One. You need it._

Nasuada discretely massaged her temples. Her head throbbed from the hours of sitting in the inner council meeting, debating the finer points of the new tax laws.

"The grain tax is the lowest it's been in years, and the food reserves are suffering. We need to restore the tax to 35 bushels per acre." Nasuada struggled to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Lord Melbourne must have suggested this a thousand times already.

"As I've said already, Lord Melbourne, we cannot afford to raise the grain tax. As a young government, we cannot afford to lose the support of the people." Nasuada smiled tightly, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. She doubted Lord Melbourne or anyone else was fooled.

"Then what do you propose we do about the dwindling grain reserves, Your Highness? What will we do when there is a bad harvest and the people come to us begging for food?" Lord Melbourne asked with exaggerated civility.

"You exaggerate, Lord Melbourne. The grain supply is not dwindling, merely slightly diminished. And if the people were allowed to keep their own grain, they would have no need to come to us for food. As for maintaining the grain reserves, I suggest each wealthy family have a higher grain tax. As you well know, Lord Melbourne, such a tax would be a small loss for a family of any small amount of wealth."

Nasuada watched as Lord Melbourne's face grew increasingly red. Around the table, brows were furrowed and Nasuada heard angry mutters. "Your Highness, surely you are not serious?" Lord Melbourne fumed, glaring at Nasuada.

"I do not joke, Lord Melbourne." Nasuada stared back at Melbourne, refusing to be the first to look away.

Across the table, Lady Alice cleared her throat. "Perhaps you could reconsider, Your Majesty. The country is in a very delicate state right now. We just finished a war. We cannot afford to have a famine. And while the wealthy families would gladly help the country get back on its feet, they would never consent to such an insult to their rank. We value tradition, and such a change would anger many families. Who knows what they would do in their anger." Lady Alice crossed her hands primly.

Nasuada raised an eyebrow and stared Lady Alice in the eyes. "Was that a threat?"

"I would not dare, Your Majesty," Lady Alice said with a slight bow of her head, "It was merely a statement of facts."

"Very well, Lady Alice. Let me give you all a statement of facts. I will not raise the grain tax. The people need to be able to support themselves. Any deficit in the national food reserves will be taken care of by the wealthy families across Alagaesia, from Ilirea to Teirm to Gilead. That will be all for today." Nasuada rose with a swirl of her dress and strode out from the room, Farica following close behind. As she exited the room, the door closed with a resounding boom, shutting out the noise of the angry voices behind her.

 **Sorry for the late post. I planned to post it earlier, but the internet was spotty and I couldn't upload this until now. I have to be honest, I didn't edit this, so if you see anything out of character or something that doesn't make sense, please let me know in the comments. Thanks.**

 **Wendy**


End file.
